Model J 2.1
FOLLOWING IS EXTRACTED FROM USAGI'S PRIVATE DOCUMENTS. FILES MAY BE INCOMPLETE. Model J_2.1, born as REDACTED, is the ongoing Amalgam augmentation project under the prototype facilities at the homebase of うさぎ株式会社 (Usagi no konguromaritto). They currently reside in the Camp Dunwich base in Connecticut field testing advanced prosthetic limbs to be co-marketed by Okami in upcoming years, a subsidiary of Usagi. Their current superhero-themed children's cartoon with U-Star Media is contracted to run for 19 months, having started in April of 2028 with their in-field streaming and ending in October of 2029. During this time their actions are heavily restricted to a PG-13 rating, despite the violence involved in their day-to-day active use. They are proven to be highly tactical and strategic, preferring to outsmart their opponents rather than overpower them. However, they are incredibly proficient in Close Combat, Channeling and Skirmishing combat types, with a basic background in Medical. Their augmentations currently equip them with: * Grapple Hand (upon request) * Digital Optic Replacement * Basic and Advanced Holo-HUD features * Enhanced Speed * Camera Mechanics * Reception for the Input and Output of Digital Data There is some drawbacks as a result of their initial disabilities, including a penchant for over-analyzation of statistical evidence resulting in Obsessive Compulsive Disorder and generalized anxiety. It's been observed that to cope with their thought patterns they habitually play small games of soltaire and other sorting-type games to satisfy the urge of organizational patterns of randomized statistics. On top of this they have admitted on camera to having autism and diagnosed depression, possibly due to the origins of their artificial limbs and various other trauma. They have in the past been vocal, using their placement as a children's media icon, for the care and support of disabled children and adults, as well as LGBT solidarity in youths. It is projected that with their rise in popularity they intend to continue using their spot in the public eye to support various charities and complete other social work. Background Born as REDACTED on August 15th, 2003, in Lehighton, Pennsylvania, USA, they actually grew up on an army base in New Jersey. Their father was part of the military and traveled abroad often, their mother working and taking care of them. Their father died as a result of the Watershed incident when they were 11, however when asked they have expressed little sadness in his passing. Remaining unaffected for the most part by the Watershed, they lived among humans until they were 16, at which point an incident occurred where a rogue Nil-Zero tiered up and resisted arrest after hiding in the human population for a number of months. After providing assistance to other victims by rescuing survivors from a burning building, they then risked their life attempting to protect two children. "... this car goes flying past me and it's like nothing I had ever seen before. Before that day the only dead person I'd ever seen was my old man at his wake and here was five burnt bodies and a car thrown at me ... the shrapnel of it wasn't so easy to escape. I lost an eye from that, to start. ... and I curled around those kids, shielding them with my body and ducked. The Wyrmborne spewed fire all the way across the street, but that wasn't what got me. No, the car exploded from the flames. When I came to they told me my limbs had practically melted." MJ's firsthand account stated, caught on camera. The vicious attack on civilians is what spurred their latent Pillar DNA. The first year and a half was spent in the hospital recovering, until they were introduced to the Prosthetic and Augmentations Department of Usagi, who also headed up the recovery mission that caused their injuries. The introduction was brought around by the connections of a close family friend who, according to our sources, REDACTED. Since then they began tests on new augmentations that drastically improved the life of the quadruple amputee. From the age of 18, they moved to Tokyo, Japan, receiving treatment and living quarters, as well as a meager payroll for their efforts. They were then given clearance to test the prosthesis in the field for combat. Living at the base in Osaka prefecture, Kinki, Japan, they began testing on and off for two more years until they were 24. Their last few months in Japan are unmarked, their actions unknown before their transfer to the Camp Dunwich base in America in 2028. Relationships Ezra the Lynx: Partner and current lover. Wholeheartedly believes in his redemption. Sworn knighthood to him. Nickname: Ez. Arcade Turing: Secondary partner. Lover's lover. Crimson Karasu: Teacher and mentor to MJ, while they put up with some of his antics for the screen, they genuinely enjoy his company and lessons. Cures their homesickness for Japan. Nickname: Crim, Teach, Sensei. Cadmus Sthyel: Friend and fellow apprentice under Crimson. The two have exchanged flirty banter onscreen but nothing yet has come of it. Nickname: Cad. Octavia Silksteel: MJ trusts Silksteel with their life and they bonded during the supermoon over mutual suffering through their tiering. Would immediately go to Silky for help in a heartbeat. Nickname: Silky. B34T-S: Fellow amalgam and close roommate. Though rarely seen together onscreen, public interactions online prove their relationship is that of mutual ribbing and respect. Nickname: B34Tie. Wysteria Park: They have expressed a mutual fondness for each other onscreen and have hinted at a potential mutual attraction, though unlikely due to their stations. Nickname: Wysty. Tesla Boltzmann: Possibly MJ_2.1's best friend. They have been witnessed confiding in him and bonded closely over the supermoon as well. Nickname: Tes. Nix Achylis: They have seemingly taken over a guardian role for Nix, assisting and taking care of hir at extreme cost to themselves. They indulge hir more often than not in hir childish behavior. Nickname: Nixie Stix Deo Teranova: Close friend and confidant of MJ, they also share a mutual respect and have been seen talking, hanging out, and even praying together. Nickname: D Maia Daniels: Another close friend and confidante, inadvertently saved MJ's life during the supermoon when they attempted to rip off their antennae augmentations to make way for new growth. MJ later returned the favor in medical when sie was injured. Since then they have been very friendly. Nickname: Mai. Markand Thanatos: MJ's rival. They have grown increasingly agitated at each other over the course of the last couple months. MJ was seen on camera threatening and causing Markand physical harm. In return sie stole MJ's augmentations and prosthesis in a prank which set them back for a day. MJ is still somewhat resentful, though Markand may have moved on. However, their rocky relationship has spawned rumors it is to cover up a physical or emotional affair. Nickname: Dark Mark, Marky Mark, Mandark. Category:Vandalism Allowed Category:Active Pillars Category:Usagi Pillars